A device for compressing the abdominal wall and colon to facilitate a colonoscopy.
Examination of the colon is performed for a variety of medical conditions. The colonoscope, inserted into a patient""s rectum, contains a fiberoptic imaging device to provide a view of the colon and to assist in making a diagnosis. In addition to an imaging device, the probe may include a device to perform a procedure such as removing growths, such as polyps.
It is often difficult to advance the colonoscope through the entire length of a colon. Portions of the colon may become distended during the insertion of the colonoscope. The imaging device on the end of the probe may remain stationary or move backwards if this condition is encountered. This is a particular problem because portions of the colon, such as the sigmoid colon, are not fixed within the abdominal cavity. To combat this problem, it is common for a nurse or endoscopy assistant to manually compress the abdomen during the colonoscope insertion. External pressure is applied in an effort to support and move the colon. The application of external pressure helps advance the colonoscope by inhibiting the distension of the colon. However, it is common that the assistant not be able to sustain the correct amount of pressure or in the correct area. The inaccuracy and inadequacy of the application of pressure can result in the difficulty in advancing the colonoscope through the entire colon.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,321 (Klingenstein) discloses a device and method to facilitate a colonoscopy by externally compressing the colon. The device is a wrap that surrounds a patient""s abdomen and has an inflatable bladder to apply force to the patient""s abdomen. The inflatable bladder is placed on the wrap so that it covers the lower left-hand quadrant of the patient""s abdomen. This placement allows the sigmoid colon to be supported. The bladder may have an additional flap of material stitched to the wrap or may be coupled to the wrap using hook and loop fasteners. The bladder can be repositioned on the belt. The bladder can have a variety of shapes to apply different compressive forces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,297 (Rabischong et al.) discloses an orthopedic corset for correcting deformations or malformations of the spine. The corset has an inflatable bag enclosed in a fabric envelope.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,391,141 (Hamilton) discloses a device for applying pressure to a patient after body surgery. The device is an air bladder placed over the surgical wound. A vest is positioned directly over the air cushion and retains the cushion in place.
It is a primary object of the invention to provide a device for applying pressure to a patient""s abdomen comprising a vest for encircling a patient""s abdomen having two ends, a centerline of the vest located equidistant from each end, at least one pair of inflatable bladders retained by the vest, one bladder of the pair located on each side of the centerline.
It is another object of the invention to provide a vest for applying pressure to a patent""s abdomen, comprising an inner layer and an outer layer, the inner and outer layers joined to one another and having a left side and right side and a centerline equidistant from the left and right sides, inflatable bladders located between the inner and outer layers for applying pressure when inflated, the inflatable bladders comprising at least a first and second bladder, the first and second bladder located equidistant from either side of the centerline.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method for applying pressure to a patient""s abdomen comprising securing a vest about the patient, the vest having a pair of inflatable bladders, aligning the vest on the patient to have the bladders equally distanced from the centerline of the patient""s abdomen, and inflating the bladders to apply pressure to the patient""s abdomen.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a method for performing a colonoscopy comprising securing a vest about the patient, the vest having a pair of inflatable bladders, aligning the vest on the patient to have the bladders equally distanced from the centerline of the patient""s abdomen, inflating the bladders to apply pressure to the patient""s abdomen and compressing the colon, while inserting the colonoscope.
It is an object of the invention to provide a vest that uses inflatable bladders to apply pressure to a patient""s abdomen.
It is another object of the invention to provide a vest that applies pressure to a patient""s abdomen to compress the patient""s colon.
It is another object of the invention to provide a vest that has adjustable pressure applied against the abdomen.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a belt that is adjustable in girth to fit a patient.
It is another object of the invention to provide a vest that applies pressure to cover the entire colon of the patient.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent after reading the description of the invention that follows.
In one aspect of this invention of a device for applying pressure to a patient""s abdomen, there is provided a vest for encircling a patient having two ends, a centerline of the vest located equidistant from each end. There is also provided at least one pair of inflatable bladders retained by the vest, one bladder of the pair located on each side of the centerline.
In yet another aspect of this invention of a vest for applying pressure to a patient""s abdomen, the vest is provided an inner layer and an outer layer, the inner and outer layers joined to one another and having a left side and right side and a centerline equidistant from the left and right sides. Inflatable bladders are also provided and located between the inner and outer layers for applying pressure when inflated. The inflatable bladders comprise at least a first and second bladder, The first and second bladder located equidistant from either side of the centerline.
In yet another aspect of this invention a unique method for applying pressure to a patient""s abdomen is provided. The method comprises the steps of (1) securing a vest about the patient, the vest having a pair of inflatable bladders; (2) then aligning the vest on the patient to have the bladders equally distanced from the centerline of the patient""s abdomen; and (3) then inflating the bladders to apply pressure to the patient""s abdomen.